mrdawarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Dawar Wiki
INTRO : Mr Dawar is one of the youngest Pakistani Rapper, Lyricist and Artist. His most of lyrics are society based and on social issues and give a motivatonal vibe to listeners that's why he became notable through social media platforms, his maximum songs are in pure Urdu language . He use daily routine words/slangs which connect the local listeners with his music and most of the time his music gives motivation to listeners. '''EARLY LIFE : Mr Dawar was born on 23 December 2001 in Lahore, Pakistan. Dawar belongs to very noble family. His father Mahmood Ahmad is BSE DOUBLE MATHS & MBA marketing degree holder and use to job as a company manager in Lahore and his mother offer services as a high court Lawyer in Lahore. Dawar have many found of write poetry in class of 6th and videography and photography and editing so he start making videos by lip sing on famous songs of that time and upload those videos on random channels . He gives a interesting statement that I don't know how much channels i made before i just remember that when ever i was going to upload a new edited video i make a new channel because i don't know that we have to mentain our stuff at one place so it can be true that the number of my old channels are equals to the number of videos i ever made .After some time he stop making videos and stuff and focus on his studies due to family pressure on his continuously down grades so he quit these activities and focus on his studies during his school life he join a group of street boys whom are infamous in whole area for doing murder and robberies and doing gang wars and stuff like that due to this Dawar was also arrested in attempt to murder case and that time his family was very disappointing from him and give him a last chance to spent life like a good citizen so, he left that group but not his that type of personality every third day he was the part of a random street fights and during these days his father left job due to some reasons and after 1 and half year of being jobless he travel to out of country and still didn't get job for straight 2 years and that makes Dawar mature minded because he face that type of difficulties in just 15 years and he quit all type of bad activities and stay at home all day and study one day he was just watching movies and he noticed a song named Trapped by Tupac he play that song and he like it because that song relate to his life at some points . He was very inspire from that song and start listing other tracks by Tupac and due to financial crisis they enable to pay the internet fee so the internet supply was stops from company the net was gone and a big change in Dawar's Life Rapping Career He start wrote poetry like he do before but now with different style and references he use his daily life and at the end he wrote his first song and shows to his mother and his mother appreciate him and confirmed twice that is it really written by him because that lines are deep and meaning full. later his father get a job in out of country and they become financially stable in class 8th in a his school management held a function in which all students take part in plays and stage activities Dawar tells him teacher that he also want to act in play his teacher saw his interest and give him a role as Funny character in a stage play and Dawar perform that amazingly and become notable in his whole school and that was a plus point because he introduce himself to everyone as a rapper because he was very inspired by Tupac in those days some of school students whom understand his lyrics right meanings advice him to make a proper song and post on Youtube this thing seems to be most interesting toward him so he bought a cheap mic from his pocket money after a month and record a rap in his PC and become disappointed due to quality reasons but he make sound OK by using his editing skills and he start freelancing online as video editor director and photo editor to collect money for a good quality microphone and after some months he collect enough money to purchase a good sounding home studio setup his family appreciate and support his interest because, he start doing healthy activity as well as he was always in front of their eyes.In those days there is a act passed by Saudia Arabia that Pakistanis are not allow to job or business there so his father travel back to Pakistan and bring a gift for him and that was a digital camera and a laptop and from that day he mentain a youtube channel and learning editing skills more and more though youtube videos and he make rap songs by his own and post them on dailymotion because YouTube was banned in Pakistan that time because of some Islamic issues and after youtube get unblocked from Pakistan he released same song but with a music video on his official YouTube channel and that track name "Joke" because that track was made in those days when he start his music career that track didn't sound good so, in quick time he start posting more of his tracks. He became noticed when he upload his track "Karva Such" because that track contain society based lyrics and he still posting new to new tracks he control all his social media accounts by his own and produce songs too . His Singles and EPs are also released on spotify and on amazon music.He is one them youngest Artist which are Google verification holder Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse